


30 Day OTP Challenge

by QueenBonesofHell



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBonesofHell/pseuds/QueenBonesofHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short Royai drabbles for the 30 Day OTP Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic *squee* but please review and sorry it's really short but I felt like it was a good place to stop  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters

"Colonel!" she shouts as she races towards the place he had fallen to the ground.  
"Lieutenant?" he lowers his hands from his face and looks toward the sound of his voice, his blank eyes seeing nothing as they had when he last saw her.  
"Colonel? Your eyes?" she kneels and reaches for your reaches for his hands. "Is that what it took from you?"  
"It took my sight," he grimaces. "It took my sight because I had such high hopes for the future."  
She squeezes his hands tighter in hers, "Then I'll be your eyes Colonel."  
She lifts one hand to cup his cheek, "We'll fight the monsters together."


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these amazing characters or Fullmetal Alchemist

"Roy!" she shook his side to wake him up. "You need to wake up. You have a meeting with the senate in a few hours and you need to get ready."  
"Five more minutes, Riza," he grumbled as he dragged her into his arms from where she sat next to him on the bed. "Why would I want to leave this?" he asked as he gently rolled onto her to trap him beneath her.  
She huffed into his ear. "You remember what happened the last time you asked for five more minutes?" Her eyes flicked towards the room next door which held their one-year daughter Elizabeth.  
"It's not my fault the Lady Fuhrer is such a gorgeous woman."  
"Flattery only gets you so far Roy," she mumbles into his hair with a faint smile.  
"There's the Riza I love," he smirks as he rolls onto his side and pulls her with him.  
"We really have to go soon though."  
"I think Amestris can wait a few more minutes."


End file.
